Sanity's Requiem
by Bakura o aishimasu
Summary: A small oneshot after Bakura's village was destroyed to create the Millennium Items.


_Sanity's Requiem_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Hot.

Never ending sand.

Heavy breathing.

Running.

Faster than fast.

Trying to escape.

The boy ran for all he was worth across the hot sand, his worn sandals falling apart with every step. Dried blood matted upon his torn clothes and tanned skin, memories of a time he did not want to recall.

Finally no longer able to carry himself, he collapsed upon the desert ground. He slammed his head against the sand but no noise was heard. He hit his head against the ground again, then again, but it could not ease the pain.

Nothing could. It burned even hotter than the blazing sun. The aching in his heart, and the numbness he still felt in the back of his head. It hadn't truly set in. The true blow had yet to come.

He lifted his head to see where he had landed to find he had come back to the place he was trying to escape. The village of Kul Elna.

Ruins were all that was left of the once might village of thieves. Smoke could still be seen from the burned down houses as they continued to smolder.

Slowly getting to his feet, he started his trudge toward his village. He was careful to avoid all the material possessions that no longer had any meaning. They would never used again, lost forever. All because of humans cruelty.

It was then he came upon the first dead body. He stared at it for a few minutes, taking in what he was truly seeing. The man had a look of pure horror and shock, his hands twisted up as if he had been begging for his life. Eyes so wide, yet void.

Overwhelming emotion surged within the boy as he stared in the soulless eyes. No one was there anymore. Killed so mercilessly. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to run again. He had to escape.

Taking off in a random direction, he ran as fast as he could not even bothering to pay attention to where he was headed. Right, left, straight. He couldn't keep up. Occasionally he would stumble on what he assumed was another body, but never stopped to look. He couldn't force himself to. It was to painful. He knew these people. He grew up with them. Now they were gone. Gone forever.

He stopped when he realized he was heading down stairs. Peering at his surroundings, he was surprised to find that it was the same place he had watched those horrific events. The hidden shrine within Kul Elna.

He slowly descended the stairs, holding onto the wall for support. The cold stone wall. It almost hurt touch. Almost.

It didn't take him long to reach the end. The place that ended so many lives. So many people had died that die. Slaughtered. Every one of them.

He walked past the place he hid while the ceremony took place and toward the middle of the room. Wincing, he clutched his head as he heard the screams of tortured souls once again. Screaming for their lives. Screaming in agony as the flesh burnt off of them until there was nothing left.

He fell to his knee and sobbed silently. Why did they have to die like that? Why! They were just living. How could someone just do something like that?

A glint of light caught the boys attention, bringing him back to reality. Gold, and lots of it. It was a large tablet with seven holes carved into it. Its figure reminded the boy of a sarcophagus. It was the thing that the soldiers wanted to make. It was the reason all of this happened and so many died.

He slowly walked up to it and stopped to stare. It was just laying there, almost as if it was taunting him. Telling him that he was weak and couldn't do anything. Laughing at him.

Not being able to take it anymore, he kicked the tablet. A loud bang reverberated throughout the room and the boy let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his leg.

He hissed scathingly at the object, wishing that it would just disappear. It, along with the seven items that attached to it. Then, none of this would have happened and he would live with his family and friends again.

But it wasn't going to happen. A sudden wave of anger overcame him. It was because of those soldiers. The Pharaoh's soldiers. It was all the Pharaohs fault. Killing his own people like that. How barbaric.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the tablet. He might be able to use this as his advantage. If he got those objects and put them back into the tablet, he could get one wish. He had overheard the voice talking to that man. One wish. A wish he would not take so lightly.

A gleam appeared in his eye. Something that would eventually spread to complete insanity. Two in one stone. He would get the items and kill the Pharaoh. Seemed fitting to him. After all, the Pharaoh is the one who murdered his village and the items were created from them. Yes, he would make the Pharaoh and his little soldiers pay. Dearly . . .


End file.
